Ice accumulation on surfaces creates significant problems. For example, and without limitation, ice accumulation creates safety issues with aircraft, ships, and runways, and increases costs and travel delays.
Ice accumulation is addressed by mechanically or chemically removing ice from surfaces. For example, mechanical methods physically remove ice by scraping, blunt force impacting, hot-air impingement, or pneumatics. These methods are costly as they have significant time, labor, or power requirements. As for chemical removal, in addition to the cost of acquiring and applying the chemicals, the chemicals may be environmentally unsound.
These costs may be reduced, and in some instances eliminated altogether, by inhibiting the adhesion of or accumulation of ice to or on surfaces.